


It's Always Been You

by Claire_grady143



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_grady143/pseuds/Claire_grady143
Summary: Prompt request: from Magnolia84- In JW FK, just after Blue left, they decide to pack some clothes for Maisie. While Owen is doing that Zia is checking on Claire's leg and they find something to bandage her properly. While Maisie is packing some things on her own and reflecting a bit on her time growing up at the Lockwood manor, Owen finds Claire and one of them suggests to get cleaned up, eventually they both end up in the shower together. Franklin and Zia head off to he next airport because Franklin is desperate to get home.





	It's Always Been You

The small group stood frozen in place as they watched Blue disappear into the woods. Maisie glanced up at Owen, her arms tightening around him. “Is she going to be ok?”

Without looking away from the woods he answered, “She’s a survivor.”

“Where do I go now?” She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hid her face in Owen’s shirt, afraid of what comes next.

Owen met Claire’s eyes. He was just as unsure of the answer as Maisie. He knew they agreed on getting her out of the mess safely, but what now? Did Claire kiss him out of fear? Was it just to give him the strength he needed to walk away from her to find Maisie? Or were they back together? Did he still love her? Of course. He knew there was no doubting just how much he still loved her. But did she feel the same? Afraid of where his thoughts were heading, he gripped Claire’s arm with his left hand and threaded his fingers with hers against Maisie’s back in a desperate attempt to keep her there with him.

His whole world changed the moment she returned the motion and held him back just as tight. Her own fears being answered by his attempt to keep her by his side. She felt the tension between them dissipate the moment she kissed him. In fear for Maisie’s life she sent him away to help her, but it was also for her own benefit. The moment he walked away she broke down. Kissing him again scared her. Would he walk away from her again? Would he break her heart if she let him back in? The sudden hold on her pushed those thoughts aside. He was there.

Maisie took the silence as bad news. She sobbed into Owen’s shirt. “Please don’t let Mr. Mills take me.”

Claire tore her gaze from Owen and focused on the back of Maisie’s head. “Never.” Claire spoke confidently. “You’ll be safe with us.”

Maisie sniffed and pulled away from Owen to turn and look at Claire. “Really?” She asked and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Claire glanced at Owen and the smile on his face let her know what she was thinking was exactly what was on his mind. “Together?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Claire nodded, “you know, for survival.”

Owen let go of Claire and cupped her face in his hands, crushing his lips against hers.

Zia took Maisie’s hand and led her back to the front steps, giving Claire and Owen the moment they deserved.

Owen pulled back and smiled, kissing her lips once more before stepping away from her to figure out their next move. He noticed Claire moved with him, her face twisted with pain. “What’s wrong?” His smile quickly faded and he stared at her, concerned.

“My leg.” Claire said through clenched teeth.

Owen nodded. “The adrenaline is wearing off, so it’s going to hurt.” He slipped his arm around her waist and took most of her weight as they made their way back over to the group.

Zia caught onto Claire’s limp and was at her other side, helping Owen move her back inside.

“Hey, Maisie,” Owen said when they reentered the house. She tucked herself into Owen’s side as soon as they entered the house, her eyes darting around, looking for anymore danger. “Can you show us to the family room? Or somewhere that hasn’t been destroyed where we can look at Claire’s leg?”

Happy to help out, she took Owen’s free hand and led them into a large family room. Owen and Zia helped Claire over to the leather couch in the center of the room. “Honey, you know where they kept any first aid stuff?” Zia asked Maisie.

“Yeah, in the bathroom around the corner.”

“Franklin can you take Maisie to gather some supplies so I can clean this out?” Zia asked.

Franklin reached out and Maisie took his hand. She glanced back at Owen and he nodded in encouragement. “We’ll be right here.” He told her.

“Ok, let’s see.” Zia said and pulled at the makeshift bandage Claire made of Owen’s handkerchief. Claire hissed when her wound stung from the air hitting it. Owen sat beside her and took her hand, with his other hand he reached out and rubbed her good leg. “It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It’s deep, but you’ll be fine.” Zia informed her. Claire let out a sigh of relief, unable to look down at her leg, she trusted Zia’s words. “I’m going to wash my hands. I’ll be right back.”

Taking advantage of their moment alone, Claire leaned into Owen’s side. “You know we can’t fit the three of us in that damn van, right?”

Owen snorted. “Gotta hate on the van, don’t you.”

She shrugged, but stayed silent, waiting for him to answer her question. She knew Owen preferred the solitude of the cabin, but being realistic, they just wouldn’t fit.

“Are you still at the apartment?”

Claire nodded. “Yeah, but it’s still ours,” she looked down at her hands, “I never took your name off the lease.”

Owen raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

She shrugged, still refusing to look up at him. “I couldn’t do it.”

Owen slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer against his side. “We’ll stay there until I get the cabin finished.”

Claire leaned away to get a better look at his face. “Seriously? You hate the city.”

“It’s the only reasonable thing to do. There’s the extra bedroom and I’m sure you’ll need to be near the DPG right now anyway.”

Without another word, Claire twisted in his arms and crushed her lips against his. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and he quickly opened his mouth, eager to deepen the kiss. The words NOT ALONE screamed in her head, reminding her of the group of people around the house and keeping her from climbing onto his lap. The pain in her leg completely forgotten.

Owen was having a harder time keeping himself in control. His left hand reached for her thigh, slowly trailing his fingers up until he found the fabric of her shirt. He tugged hard, trying to untuck it.

Claire heard the fabric stretch knowing if they were alone he would have ripped it clean off. She tried making her voice sound like a warning, but it came out as a whimper. “Owen,” she lost her voice when his hand slipped under her shirt. Hearing footsteps, she reached for his hand and pulled it out from under her shirt. “Owen, stop.”

He pulled back, tuning into the footsteps and smiled as Claire desperately tried to put herself back together. She was just finishing tucking in her shirt and tried to wipe her mouth dry when Zia walked in.

Noticing how Claire was now on the opposite side of the couch as Owen, she rolled her eyes. “Really?”

Claire refused to meet her eyes, both of them unable to hide the smiled on their guilty faces.

Franklin and Maisie were back with a box of supplies. Zia grabbed the scissors first and cut away Claire’s pant leg. “Awe,” Claire whimpered. “I liked these pants.”

“Sorry,” Zia mumbled and tugged the unwanted piece to the floor.

The group heard Maisie gasp as Claire’s wound was in full view. Claire looked from her to Owen. She reached for his leg and squeezed lightly. “Why don’t you go help Maisie salvage what she can from her room. Have her get cleaned up and changed.”

Owen raised an eyebrow, ready to argue with her. He didn’t want to leave her side.

Zia nodded in agreement. “The three of you will have to get cleaned up. You’ll have to travel by car if you’re taking her with you. You walk into a hotel looking like this hot mess and you’ll draw way too much attention to yourselves.”

“Go, she doesn’t need to see this.” Claire pressed.

Owen sighed and squeezed Claire’s shoulder in reassurance, more for himself than for her, and got up to take Maisie’s hand.

“There’s nothing here, right?” Maisie whispered as they walked up the stairs to her room.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “No, everything is gone. You’re safe.”

They stepped into her room and Maisie’s knees buckled. She leaned into Owen’s side, hiding her face in his shirt. “It’s all gone.”

Owen held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. “I’m so sorry, Maisie.”

They stood frozen in the doorway, both looking at the remains of her room. There wasn’t much that wasn’t destroyed. Owen’s heart broke for the little girl beside him. Her whole childhood was in this room and it was torn apart in a single moment. Seeing her toys and stuffed animals torn apart was difficult.

“Ok, kiddo, you have a bag or suitcase somewhere?”

Maisie nodded and pointed to her closet, afraid to step away from Owen. Knowing her fears, he took her hand and together they walked towards the closet. She quickly stood behind him when he reached for the doorknob. He realized the fear of the ‘monster in the closet’ most children have was going to stick around a little longer with her. His own need to protect her took over and he reached back with his right arm, keeping her behind him as he opened the door. Just as he expected, it was empty. They were safe.

He saw her suitcase laying on the shelf and reached up to grab it. She had stepped around him and found a backpack.

“Pack this with clothes.” Owen opened the suitcase and motioned towards the clothes in her closet. “You can use the bag for any toys or smaller object you want to take with you.”

She immediately went to work, pulling her favorite clothes out of the closet first. She moved about her closet silently and packing the last of her clothes, she pushed the suitcase towards Owen.

“All set?” He asked.

She nodded.

“What about toys or stuffed animals?” He looked around and tried to find one that wasn’t in pieces.

Maisie ran to the remains of her bed and threw the blankets to the side. She picked up a stuffed animal and hugged it tight. Turning towards Owen she held it out to him. “This is Monkey, he’s my favorite.”

“Ok,” Owen nodded, “Then he comes with us.”

“Grandpa said I had this my whole life…” She trailed off as she walked towards the remains of her nightstand. Sorting through the pile she found the photo album she took from his room. Flipping the pages she showed Owen a picture of her ‘mother’ hugging the same stuffed monkey. “I guess it was her whole life, not mine.”

“This…” Owen took the album from Maisie and looked from the girl in the picture to Maisie. “This is… I’m so sorry, Maisie.” At a loss for words, he hoped that was enough.

“I feel like I’m in some sort of nightmare that I can’t wake up from. I’ve missed my mother my whole life, but I don’t even have one. That’s just another version of me. Where do I belong?” She looked up at Owen, tears in her eyes.

Owen closed the album and tossed it aside. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. “You belong with Claire and I. We will figure all of this out together.”

“I was a science experiment.” She whimpered.

“No, you’re just as real as any of us.”

“But I’m not me! I’m someone else!”

Owen shook his head. “You’re you. Do you know the girl in those pictures?” Maisie shook her head. “Well then how do you know what similarities or differences you have? Blue and her siblings all came from the same base geno, but they all came out looking different. They had their own personalities. You be who you want to be and that’s what makes you different than the girl in those pictures. Identical twins look alike on the outside, but are very different on the inside. Same thing.”

She sniffed and a small smile hinted at the corner of her lips. “Thanks, Owen.”

“Here,” He handed her clean clothes, “Go get washed up.”

She looked towards her bathroom door, untouched from the fight, and back to Owen.

“I’ll be right down stairs. I’m going to check on Claire. You’ll be fine.”

She looked at the closed door again and back to Owen once more. He sighed and opened the door, revealing an empty bathroom, “Safe and sound.” he informed her.

She hesitated, but stepped into the bathroom and allowed Owen to shut the door.

He waited on the other side until he heard the water of the shower start and listened to her move about the bathroom. Satisfied that she was ok, he made his way back downstairs.

The spot on the couch where he left Claire was empty. She wasn’t there. Zia was just finishing up packing up the supplies she used.  
“Where is she?” Owen looked around the large room, unable to hide the slight panic in his voice.

“I gave her my change of clothes since I still had my backpack with me. I wrapped her leg so she could go shower.” She motioned towards his bag on the couch. “I have yours, too. I found it in the truck. I’m sure there’s another shower in this place somewhere. Franklin is booking him and I a flight home. He’s a little too desperate to get out of here. Claire want's us back at HQ to get ahead of the... situation.”

“Don’t blame him.” He said and reached for his bag. “Maisie is getting cleaned up. Can you listen for her?”

Zia nodded. “Of course.”

He started towards the doorway and turned back to Zia, “Hey, thanks for helping Claire.”

“She’ll be fine.” Zia assured him.

He smiled and started his search for a free bathroom. Pausing outside the one on the main floor, he could hear the shower running. Reaching for the doorknob he smiled to himself when it turned. She didn’t lock the door. He hesitated for a moment, but stepped inside, this time locking the door behind him.

The bathroom was large, tile lined the walls with gold accents. Steam filled the room, immediately making his shirt stick to his skin. He stepped further into the bathroom and squinted his eyes to try and see through the foggy glass of the shower doors.

He heard a soft sob come from Claire and silently stripped down so he could step in the shower. He slid the door open just enough to peek in at her. Her back was towards him, her palms flat against the wet tile above her head. With her head hung down, her shoulders shook as she cried.

Too wrapped up in her emotions, she didn’t notice him step in the shower behind her. She was using this moment of being alone to fall apart. To let the events of the day come pouring out of her. The fear of almost losing her own life haunted her, the vision of Owen being enveloped by the ash cloud had her shaking.

Strong arms slipped around her waist. Claire gasped loudly, too startled to even scream. “Hey, hey, it’s just me.” He tightened his hold on her and she leaned back against him. Not even trying to calm herself down, she let herself cry. He gripped her hips and she let him turn her slowly until she was facing him. Reaching up, he swept his hand across her forehead, swiping her wet hair off her face. “We’re ok.” He whispered.

Unable to meet his eyes, she stared the the tight planes of his chest. It’s been months since they’ve been intimate. She swore to herself they were over, but here he was, dragging her under his spell. It wasn’t until she found herself tracing his abs with her fingers, did she realize just how much she needed him. Feeling him tremble under her touch made her realize the feeling was mutual.

Being that she was already clean, she reached for the soap and began to clean his chest. She paused at the bruise darkening just above his heart. “This where he shot you with the tranq dart?”

Owen nodded, his eyes closed as he concentrated on Claire’s touch.

She wiped the soap away and stepped closer to him, leaning in to lightly kiss the bruise. Unable to stop himself, he brought both his hands up and cupped her breasts lightly. She moaned against his skin, trailing her mouth up to his neck.

Not able to hold himself back anymore he gripped her hips, pressing her back against the tile wall. He pinned her there, with a low growl he reached for her hands, bringing them above her head. “God I missed you.” He said and hungrily devoured her lips.

She ground her hips against his, needing him just as much as he needed her. Not wanting to put anymore weight on her bad leg, she hitched it over his hip, allowing his erection to tease her opening.

Owen ran his hands over her ass, squeezing hard before moving down to grip the back of her thighs and lifting her up. Both her legs wrapped around his hips and he balanced her weight between him and the wall behind her.

She threw her head back when he captured one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue flicking against her nipple. Reaching between them, she wrapped her hand around his cock and gave a few quick strokes, causing Owen to moan against her breast. Without hesitation she guided him to where she wanted him the most, both of them finally letting all the stress of the day fade away as they became one.

They began moving together, always in sync with the other. He pumped his hips hard against hers and she ground herself down to take as much of him as she could. “Fuck, Owen.” She panted, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to try and stifle her moans.

Owen stepped away from the wall, making Claire lean back. He held her hips supporting most of her weight against the wall, and picked up his pace. He focused on her face. Watching her body move with his, her mouth open in the perfect O as she panted and her eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on her own pleasures. It was enough to drive him crazy.

Claire’s breathing picked up and she gripped his shoulders, grinding hard against him. “That’s it, cum for me.” He instructed.  
Their moans were in sync as her walls clamped around him, crying out she rode out her orgasm at the same time he came.

They stayed wrapped around the other as they caught their breath. With the water running cold, Claire unwrapped her legs and Owen helped her to stand back on her feet. He reached over and turned the water off. Turning back to Claire he took her in his arms and smiled at her flushed cheeks. He reached out and swiped the back of his hand across her cheek, wiping away the water. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she reached up and kissed him softly.

He pulled back and stared into her green eyes. “What?” She giggled, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“You’re beautiful.”

She blushed and hid her face against his shoulder.

“Marry me.” He whispered.

She snapped her head up to look at him, “Excuse me?” She choked on the words.

His face fell serious as he repeated the words, “Marry me.”

Claire twisted out of his arms and stepped out of the shower. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and turned to hand Owen his. “We don’t even know what we are, Owen.”

He looked back at the shower and then at Claire, “Erm, if you think that was just recreational you’re wrong.”

“I mean things got messy before, we wanted different things. I can’t hide from the world, Owen.”

He stepped towards her, his arms pulling her against him. “I’m not losing you again. The rest we can figure out. I love you, it’s always been you.” He leaned down to kiss her softly, pulling back so his lips brushed hers when he spoke, “Marry me.”

Claire smiled against his lips. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
